Spirits of Change
by PoisonsOrchid
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been made prisoner in the Catacombs. Both have reached the crossroads of destiny, but when a pathway no one had seen before is shown to them- escape becomes more than just a hope. Suddenly both are faced with a choice, to move on together or go back to fight.


Hello World! Wow, I haven't written for a while. How are you?

Alright, down to business- so I've had this plot for a while but never really had the guts to start. I can't promise it will be as developed and wonderful in execution as the idea but I will try! Please read and review to let me know what you think!

I'm also looking for a beta! That would be brilliant, I don't really know how the process works but I'd love it if anyone offered.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA! In fact, some of these lines are directly from the _Crossroads of Destiny_ but I still don't own them!

Enjoy! (This starts the moment Zuko is tossed into the catacombs)

* * *

"_Zuko!" _

He opened his eyes to view the waterbender before him.

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait! Let me guess, it's a trap! You're a terrible person you know that!"

With no response from his side, Katara simply continued.

"What do you care? You don't understand what this war has done to me personally!" You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and hatred is in your blood!"

"Yes it is! Maybe that's why I can't seem to do anything right? You think you're the only one who has struggled! Every single time I try to move forward, to stop bein-" Zuko's yelling stopped abruptly. His body shook as he calmed himself before looking up at the girl trapped with him.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I understand exactly what this war has done. I've lost too much and struggled because of it as well. At this point, I'm just tired." He lowered himself to the ground, seemingly done with this conversation when Katara found herself crouching in front of him.

She seemed hesitant, almost as if she couldn't decide whether talking was a good idea before he finally saw the determination flash in her eyes. "Zuko, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I lost my mother to this war, and it's just. For so long now whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy it was your face."

His eyes widened and body shivered as Katara looked on. Only when his hand came up to his scar and the soft mutter of "I see" reached her ears did she realize what she had implied.

"No I didn't mean that! It's just you've been chasing us and hunting Aang down and you're the only one who consistently shows up trying to kill us.. and oh I'm not helping am I?" She deflated as her eyes followed the expressions flittering around his face.

He looked at her downcast expression before making his own decision. Zuko looked at her, crouched- shoulders hunched- in front of him and for one moment he could swear he heard his Uncle's voice whispering _"Destiny is a funny thing."_

"No it's okay." He found himself consoling her, " I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of a banished prince cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized… I'm free to decide my own destiny. Or at least, I thought I was until Azula came along. "

As Katara finally looked up to meet his gaze and the soft smile of understanding found its way across both their faces. Suddenly Katara's giggles began to echo in the cavern around her and Zuko found himself smiling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I honestly have no idea! I'm just so tired. Can you imagine? If we had just talked before. Maybe Aang could have helped you! You and Uncle could have traveled with us. Or maybe I 'm just being silly. I don't know."

"You're insane."

His curt response was met with a sharp look.

"Of course I am. But that means you are too. I mean, Zuko the guy that never gives up chasing us is giving up on an escape plan?"

"Giving up? On what? What escape plan?" His confusion tinged with anger amused Katara more than anything. At this point, without reason- without any sense of absolution Katara felt hope. That maybe, just maybe they could get out. And right now, that hope was making her extremely bold.

"Our escape plan. We have to make one of course, but it will happen. We're going to be okay Zuko. We just have to figure this out."

"And just how do you expect _we_ are going to do that? These catacombs are used by Earthbenders, there's no water here, fire would be kind of useless."

"I wonder, this is an underground city. I remember Sokka reading about it somewhere, if this was a city then not everyone who lived here could have been earthbenders. There's probably a way to open a door or something!"

"And exactly how we would get up there?"

"Up where?"

"They tossed me in from the top remember?"

"They did, didn't they? But I was brought in through a tunnel. I was blind-folded but I felt changes in air currents and walked down a long set of stairs."

"Doors, huh?... All right. We'll scour the walls. But I swear, I'll roast you and eat you if you whine about this not working later."

"For someone trying to change, you're very violent."

"I'm not that great at changing remember? Evidenced by my choices."

Hours passed as Zuko and Katara searched for a way out before Zuko asked the question plaguing Katara's mind.

"Do you think the Avatar is coming for you? I know Uncle will try to come for me, but it's him against the Dai Li and Azula. He may be the Dragon of the West but it may be too much."

Katara bit back the lump in her throat as she answered, "I don't know. Sokka went to go visit my dad, Aang went to see someone, Toph may be our best hope. But I simply don't know. I don't even know if they're okay."

She turned as she felt Zuko's presence behind her- "They'll be fine, now come here- I might have found something."

A deep breath and some a few seconds later Katara followed Zuko the crevice in the one of side walls.

"Do you see the pattern of the crystals? They're bunched together usually, growing from a central point almost circular outward. Except for here. They start over there," he pointed to the other end of the wall, "but straighten out almost to a line over here. Then just between these two crystals—there's a straight crack in the wall almost like…"

"A hidden door!" Katara finished with him. Her smile blinded him as she starting bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Do you think we can push it open?" Katara's expression and tone took Zuko back for a moment, to the times when Azula had not hardened into the person she is today. Back when she would need him to protect her from the nobles and always got into mischief.

"How are you so innocent?" _Shit. Did I just?_

"What?" Katara was thrown back at his question.

"Nothing, forget about it!"

"No! What did you ask?"

"I said forget about it! Now help me pull this! The crack is on this end that means it must swing open toward us. We need to use these crystals."

"Wait! What if we chipped some of the bottom of the door first? To see how thick it is and to make it wiggle."

Zuko froze and turned to stare at Katara inquisitively.

"What?" Her response child-like and indignant made him snap out of his trance.

"No, its just.. a good idea. There's a technique I can use to concentrate fire. But it may take some time."

She simply nodded before moving away to sit in viewing distance. _He can do this. You'll be okay. Everyone will be okay… why isn't Aang here yet?_

* * *

__So? Yes, no, maybe so?

Review please!


End file.
